Bound
by NCISMcGee
Summary: No plot, just mindless sex. GABBY


Abby listened to the rustle of clothing as her lover undressed. From her position on the bed, there wasn't a whole lot more she could do. She lay on her stomach, blindfolded and spread eagle, secured to the bed by the bondage restraints she had picked up last week. They tended to be more comfortable than the impromptu restraints her lover usually used. The silk ties weren't so bad, definitely better than the handcuffs, but they still usually left marks. Her wandering mind snapped back to the present when she felt him kiss her foot then her ankle. She moaned as he kissed and licked his way up her leg. She bit her lip when he suddenly slapped her ass hard.

"Did I say you could make any noise?" he growled at her. He slapped her again. "Well?"

"No sir."

He kissed the skin where he had slapped her then worked his way over to slide his tongue between her thighs. Her body tensed as he probed her smooth, shaven folds. His hands gripped her hips and spread her as he worked her thoroughly with his mouth. He licked between her ass cheeks then up her spine. His hands slid under her body and cupped her breasts as he rested his weight on top of her and kissed the spider web tattoo on her neck. He nipped at her ear lobe as he squeezed her breasts. She could feel his hardness pressing against her lower back as he spoke to her.

"You taste so good. Do you like it when I taste you?"

"Yes." He bit hard on the back of her neck and she held back a gasp.

"Yes what?" He bit her again.

"Yes sir", she said breathlessly.

He squeezed her breasts and rubbed his erection against her while biting and sucking on the back of her neck. He knew this drove her wild and could feel her squirming under his weight as she tried not to cry out.

"That's right Abigail. You belong to me." He shifted his body so the tip of his cock was at her opening. She tried to move her body so he would be inside of her and he grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled her head up from the bed.

"Did I tell you you could do that?" He pulled harder.

"No. No sir", she stammered.

He bit her ear and spoke harshly to her. "That's right; you get fucked when I say you do. Do you understand?" He sucked on the side of her neck, marking her skin and causing her to moan.

"Oh God! Yes! Oh please yes!"

He smiled against her neck before pulling away from her. She bit her lip to keep from groaning in protest. She felt him run his hands up her legs, over her ass, then up her back. She sucked in a breath when he delivered a harsh blow to her ass cheek.

"Please what?" He slapped her again. "Do you want me to fuck you Abigail?" Another blow came and she couldn't help herself.

"Please! Please sir, fuck me! I want to feel you inside of me."

He grabbed her hair again and pulled as he moved over her and thrust into her without warning. He sank his teeth into her neck at her shoulder and she cried out as he pumped into her hard and fast.

"This what you want Abigail? Is this how you like it?" He grabbed her shoulders and slammed into her harder and harder while sucking and biting on her back and neck, leaving several marks behind. She moaned and he could tell she was getting close. Just before she hit her peak, he stopped and pulled away from her again.

"You bastard', she mumbled.

He heard her and smiled. She really wanted to play rough tonight. He slapped her ass again even harder than before. He knew he hit her hard enough to leave a bruise his time.

"What did you say?"

She answered him defiantly. "I said you are a bastard."

"You want me to be a real bastard Abigail?" Before she even had a chance to think, he had somehow undone her bonds, flipped her over onto her back and had her restrained again. She was still blindfolded and could not see him raking his eyes up and down her naked body. "So I'm a bastard, huh?"

She gasped as he slapped her upper thigh then moved to place a lingering open mouthed kiss on the mark. He kissed his way across her stomach then dipped his tongue into her belly button. He nipped the skin on her stomach as he slid his hands up her sides. "I haven't even started."

He trailed the tip of his tongue down her stomach to her pussy. She moaned as he pinched her nipples and teased her clit with his tongue and teeth. He covered her clit with his mouth and sucked hard as she squirmed and moaned. He knew she was getting close again.

She pulled against her restraints. "Oh God! So good."

He stopped sucking then ran his tongue through her wet folds before moving to kiss her firmly on the mouth. She groaned into his mouth as she tasted herself on his lips. Before he could pull away, she bit his lower lip. She was rewarded with a sharp slap across her breast.

"You're being a very bad girl tonight Abigail." He slapped her again then latched on to her nipple with is teeth, biting down firmly.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out and pulled against the restraints again as he reached down and slipped two fingers into her. He worked her harshly with his fingers as he bit and sucked her nipple so hard it was bordering on painful. He moved to the other nipple as his thumb caressed her clit. Her breath hitched and she was right on the edge when he stopped.

"Fuck! Son of a bitch!"

He smirked even though she couldn't see him then ran his fingers along her bottom lip, leaving her essence behind. "What's the matter Abigail? You want to come? I don't think you deserve it yet."

He traced his fingers over her lips again, but this time she captured them between her lips and sucked on them. He held back a groan as he watched her suckle his fingers. "You want something to suck on Abigail?"

He pulled his fingers from her mouth then moved up the bed until he was on his knees next to her head. He grabbed her by the back of her head and guided her mouth to his cock. He threw his head back and groaned as her hot, wet mouth engulfed him. His hand clenched tightly in her hair as she sucked forcefully on his painfully hard erection. All of his teasing had left him on edge too. After a few minutes, he pulled himself from her mouth. As much as he wanted to fuck her mouth until he came, he had other plans. She made a noise in protest but he quickly moved on top of her and she could feel the tip of his hardness rubbing against her clit as he growled in her ear.

"I want to be in that tight little pussy of yours when I come Abigail. I want to fuck you so hard. I want you to scream for me."

He rocked his hips against her, the friction driving them both wild. He sucked along her neck and collar bone, again marking her skin, and gripped her already bound wrists with his hands. "Do you want me to fuck you Abigail? Do you want to feel my cock inside of you?"

She was so far gone. He had kept her on edge for so long. "Oh please. God yes. Please fuck me. Please."

He smiled against her neck. "You know I can't resist you when you beg."

He shifted his hips and she came the moment he thrust into her. She cried out as she contracted around him and he slammed into her hard and fast. She panted and moaned as he fucked her hard.

"Please, I want to touch you. Please please please…"

"Jesus Abbs", he grunted as he bit her shoulder. He fumbled with the restraints holding her wrists as he felt his control spiraling away. He released her hands then quickly pulled the blindfold off of her. He knew she loved to watch him when he came. He pumped into her fiercely and she pushed him over the edge when she raked her nails down his back, leaving behind eight stinging trails down his skin. He braced himself on his hands and drove into her without mercy as he hit his peak.

"Fuck! Oh fuck yeah." She felt him explode inside of her and watched his face relay the pleasure he was feeling, triggering a second orgasm for her. He continued to thrust into her as he felt her muscles spasm around him, milking him deep inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him, biting and sucking on his chest as he rode out the last of his climax. He collapsed on top of her, sweaty and breathless, and latched on to her nipple again. She literally screamed as he sucked her nipple and reached down to rub her clit, sending her into yet another powerful climax. After a few minutes they both calmed enough to regain some of their senses. He lifted his head from her chest and kissed her firmly. She cupped his cheek and returned the kiss as he slipped from her body. He broke the kiss then ran his hand through her dark hair. He looked into her green eyes.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

She looked back into his steely blue eyes. "No way, that was totally amazing."

He kissed her again. "Good." Even though he had agreed to play her 'games', he was still worried about pushing things too far. He knew he was a lot stronger than her and could easily hurt her. He rolled off of her and moved to free her ankles from the restraints. Once she was free, he pulled her close to him and gently caressed her backside.

"Think you'll be able to sit down tomorrow?" he asked her with a smile.

"It won't hurt as much as your back will when you get in the shower", she answered smartly.

He laughed a little as he pulled the blanket over there now cooling bodies. "Maybe you will have to shower with me to take my mind off of it."

She licked across his nipple, causing him to groan. "I think I can do that." She licked again then sucked gently as he sighed.

He squeezed her ass cheek and kissed the top of her head. "You never cease to amaze me Abby."

She smiled then kissed him softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her head against his chest as she yawned. "I love you too Gibbs."


End file.
